One Piece: 150 sentences  Sanji
by Emaschi
Summary: 150 sentences. All Sanji-centric. No prompts.
1. 50 sentences: 1 to 50

_Ok, everyone, here are 50 sentences involving One Piece's Sanji but every crew member has an appearance. _

_Sometimes it is not only one sentence, but it would still be too short for a drabble, so please deal with me._

_I tried to avoid parings, but if you point anything out, I'll write a warning. _

_No prompts. Random as my thoughts appear. ^_~ _

_For any grammar and spelling mistake I am sorry. Please be so nice to point them out - since I am still leaning English. _

_But most importantly, please leave a review and tell me what you think._

**1. Noise**

When the screaming and cursing gets too loud, the storage room is Sanji's hideaway.

**2. Angel **

After one extremely tiresome battle against the Marine, there was an Angel flying above his head: After Sanji decided that she was the third most beautiful creature he had ever seen - right after Nami and Robin, of course - he fell unconscious.

**3. Blonde**

In North Blue a lot of people have blonde hair - but Sanji's has a banana-ish hue.

**4. Meat**

"Meat! Meat!", the cook heard Luffy sing-song; Sanji couldn't decide if he wanted to smile or not - so he kicked his captain in the head.

**5. Questionable**

Sanji does ask himself if he is crazy for believing in a story he heard when he was a kid, but it couldn't be more strange than Luffy carrying an octopus in his pants

**6. Paintings**

Sanji is more than surprised that Usopp has the guts to take his precious hands in his own to draw a mugiwara skull on his right and crossed bones on the left.

**7. Fantasy**

Long, blonde hair, a mind-melting smile, a pair of warm eyes and soft breasts to nuzzle against - that is the way Sanji imagines his mother.

**8. North **

'I never called it my home', the teenager rambles in his head as he remembers the icy hell he lived through.

**9. Recipe**

He had all recipes of the favorite dishes of his crewmates in his head - these, and hundreds more.

**10. Music**

Brook plays _Binkusu no Sake_ on his violin and Sanji wonders why no one ever cracked a bad joke about the skeleton not having any ears to actually hear it.

**11. Bones**

Half starved to death, 10-year old Sanji couldn't look at himself; afraid of the sight of the bones sticking out of his body.

**12. Routine**

Waking up, swooning over Robin, preparing breakfast, swooning over Robin and Nami, kicking the swordsman, cleaning, kicking Luffy out of his kitchen, swooning over the girls,… it could go on like this forever

**13. Demon**

'Does it bother him being called a shitty Demon?,' Sanji wonders silently, looking at an obsessively training Zoro.

**14. Bathroom**

Since Franky joined their crew, explosions weren't exactly an exceptional state. Sanji himself learned it the hard way; Even though he just wanted to use the toilet.

**15. Weapons**

Crimson rivulets of blood ran down his body, it seemed that long-distance weapons could be more beneficial than legs - at least in this one case.

**16. Joke**

"The lame can't walk? That's lame!," Chopper joked, rolling on the floor. Sanji smiled at this poor joke because he didn't want to hurt the furball's feelings.

**17. Language**

The young, blond boy didn't understand a word these men were saying, and before he knew, he was handed over to the captain of the _Orbit_ and put in scullion-like clothing.

**18. Night**

The sound of the other boys' breathings and snores eased him enough to sleep; shitty sheep can go to hell!

**19. Captain**

Luffy's expression changed from a goofy grin to a face of negating determination after Sanji suggested leaving the crew because the blond felt like a failure after Thriller Bark.

**20. Mad**

Zoro shot him a deathly stare - strong enough to send a shiver down Sanji's spine - after telling him the same.

**21. Eyes**

No one knows what lies behind the curtain of hair - except for himself; Sanji is even embarrassed to tell his nakama.

**22. Drunk**

Later, he blamed it on the alcohol - but Sanji _did_ call Franky's speedo 'Supaaaah'.

**23. All Blue**

Sanji'd rather die believing in a lie than living an unfulfilled life knowing it doesn't exist.

**24. Monologue**

"Will pork pies, beef steaks, cooked lobster, casserole and salmon curry be enough meat for Ruffy for this dinner?"

**25. Vulcano**

After Black Leg heard that Absalom saw Nami naked in the shower, his blood boiled and exploded like a volcano.

**26. Hunger**

In front of a child lies a pirate: broken in pride, defeated by hunger, a few heartbeats away from death.

**27. Command**

"If you won't help cleaning, I will cook nothing but vegetable broth the next week!"

**28. Bikini**

When Robin and Nami have their bikinis on, Sanji wishes he'd wear loose shorts instead of these suit pants.

**29. Hands**

Precious every little touch he allows others to have, valuable the stroke of his fingers or even his fists in someone else's face.

**30. Scramble**

Except for Robin and Sanji, every single crew member wants to use the bathroom in the morning at the _same_ time.

**31. Defeat**

Seeing Zoro acting like nothing happened made him angry - but still - the chef felt the greatest defeat after the victory on Thriller Bark.

**32. Emptiness **

On the passenger ship that saved the shitty old geezer and himself, the small boy wondered if there is still space for _something_ beneath all the stretched skin and poky bones.

**33. Clever**

"If you don't have the strength to defeat your enemies, you can still out-smart them."

**34. Burden**

As their cook, he is has the responsibility to defend their food, when suddenly most of it is gone, Sanji wouldn't dare to nourish himself.

**35. Nicotine**

"Your lungs will look like raisins if you won't stop!," Chopper spat at him with a glint of anger in his voice.

**36. Hunter**

Dark, shadowed eyes follow their pray, skinning him alive - only in his mind; Sanji just prepares for the final round of breathlessness.

**37. Sleep**

Nami, Robin, Conis, Keimi… so many beautiful women, not enough nights to dream of them.

**38. Disgust**

Sanji feels bile rising in his throat when he remembers his own, boy-ish voice: "Don't eat the leftover!"

**39. Rival**

Side to side, Zoro and Sanji fight enemies - face to face, they fight each other.

**40. Treasure**

The blonde cooks loves the way Nami loves her treasures, but Sanji himself treasures the food in front of him more than gold and jewels.

**41. Eyebrows**

Truth be told, Sanji is so sick of all the eyebrow jokes, because he hates them himself.

**42. Cute**

He'd rather bite his tongue than saying this out loud, but the blond is secretly jealous of Chopper's cuteness - every woman just wants to hug and kiss the little doctor.

**43. Writing**

Since Nami always throws his love letters away, he writes some to Robin - she at least smiles at them.

**44. God**

Sanji wonders why Zoro is the only one who so vehemently denies the existence of a God in this crew.

**45. Kindness**

Usopp's eyes sparkle when Sanji listens to his undeniably conceived stories.

**46. Doubt**

Is he really worth the money Zeff spent on the medicine for treating his fever?

**47. Nuisance**

"Meat! Meat! Sanji! Are you there?," the pirate-king-to-be yelled.

"No, I'm having an existence-free day!"

**48. Spirit**

Drip - Drop, the sound of blood falling to the floor, dripping from his body, dirtying the golden wisps of hair - but Sanji will not give in!

**49. Adult**

Sanji often scolded Franky for not acting his age, but he always got the same response: "Growing up? I do a lot of shit, but not _everything_!"

**50. Protect**

For his nakama, he would give his life; even for the male ones - when he is in a good mood.

_Started: 26__th__ of September 2010_

_Finished: 28__th__ of September 2010_

_edit: Sorry, I may be too stupid for . I wanted to edit the breaks between the paragraphs, but it won't change even though it says "successfully saved". I even tried editing it out with the html-type-setting, but no luck. I am sorry! =(  
_


	2. Extra: Crew sentences

All Sanji-centric, again. (Am I obsessed? Yea!)

**1. Robin**

As smart as Robin is, she could never understand why Sanji would treat her - no, more like spoil her - like a princess.

**2. Zoro**

The cook is the most annoying person he's ever met, but deep inside, Zoro knows that during a fight his back is being watched.

**3. Usopp**

Unlike himself, Sanji is not a liar, so Usopp admires the blonde's utter believe in a legendary ocean.

**4. Franky**

Loudmouthed, totally perverted, unnecessarily precise with their work, unknowingly funny but smart when needed - one could think they are related.

**5. Brook**

Both Brook and Sanji are thin like a skeletons - Skull Joke! Yohohoho!

**6. Ruffy**

Ruffy didn't care what fancy French names his meals have as long as Sanji prepares them.

**7. Chopper**

More than anybody else in the crew, Chopper often asks himself if Sanji's curly eyebrow is some kind of weird, rare sickness and if he could help him.

**8. Nami**

Nami hears so many "I love you's" from him - screamed, whispered, panted - and she wonders if she could believe in just one of them.


	3. 50 Sentences: 51 to 100

_Part two - Sentences from 51 to 100. All Sanji-centric again. _

_Please comment or point out any spelling or grammar mistakes nicely. Thanks so much for reading!_

**51. Distress**

When he throws up while being ill, it makes Sanji even more sick.

**52. Shells**

It grieved him to think about it: Nami neglected the seashells he brought just for her - maybe he should have told her that there were pearls inside of them.

**53. Enough**

The first meal after they were saved from the rock was just two potatoes - too much for his stomach to handle.

**54. Secrets**

The blond chef adored Robin's mysterious smile, but wondered what was kept behind these beautiful eyes.

**55. Nightmare**

Merciless were the nights (and days, especially the days) when hunger was all he could think of.

**56. Legs**

He knows the old geezer won't be happy when he sees Sanji's legs: Black and purple bruises, and one bone sticks out quiet strangely.

**57. Bravery**

Man or woman, running away was never an option - even if he has to die.

**58. Age**

"300, at least!", Zeff proclaimed as the boy asked how old he will become.

**59. Clock**

The only thing Sanji remembers from his father is the 'tick-tock'-sound of the watch he always wore when he held him close.

**60. Marionette**

Sanji wouldn't risk his life carelessly; so before he fights, he strategically tries using his opponents like marionettes.

**61. Attempt**

Trying to avoid the questions concerning his left eye, Sanji just shrugged and left the galley.

**62. Jealousy **

Sanji cannot help but feel a sting of jealousy when Luffy gobbles the food another cook made.

**63. Aquarium**

Besides the kitchen, Sanji spends most time watching the fish - those who were not eaten by the shark - in the Aquarium.

**64. Ugly**

Wearing this bright pink shirt with this weird green-yellow pattern on it makes him feel a little bit less of just "the pretty boy".

**65. Temper**

Inside, there was anger like a blaze, his eyes flashed by bright red ember; the glass in his hand - or the shards that are left of it - pierced through his skin. Sanji didn't even notice.

**66. Yearning**

Sanji's uncovered eye wandered over the smooth surface of the Grand Line and wondered if he'll ever see _All Blue_.

**67. Dance**

Singing fiercely, a broom in his hands, Sanji danced like a mad bee through the kitchen - until Franky entered the room, and actually wanted to participate…

**68. Knowledge **

"Did you know that the whale-shark is the largest living fish species?," Sanji's voice was jittery from excitement; Robin just nodded and smiled, not wanting to withdraw from any kind of knowledge.

**69. Belt**

"Shitty Children's department," Sanji mumbles in embarrassment, but it was the only place he found a belt fitting around his bony hips.

**70. Attraction**

Nami reapplied her lipstick in front of a mirror and Sanji fell in love, all over again.

**71. Gadget **

Sanji just shrugs as his long-nosed friend next to him says: "Everything I want is too expensive for the meager pocket money Nami gave me or she wouldn't let me have it, because it is too dangerous!"

**72. Translation**

Different languages were always a sensitive topic on his part, because he could never forget the sound of foreign tongues in his childhood.

**73. Primal **

With all his training, mumbling and groaning, Zoro was not much more than a caveman; Sanji couldn't help himself, so he kicked him. Well, no one should deny their primal instincts.

**74. Safe**

Sanji prefers saving his Nakama from dranger than visa versa; being surrounded by them makes him feel something more than safe.

**75. Salad**

Salad was the only food he prepared that Luffy didn't steal, not always, anyway.

**76. Sun**

Brook's skull was directed at the sun and Sanji wished he could see an expression.

**77. Firework**

Chopper sits on Sanji's lap, hops up and down in his excitement; the doctor's eyes sparkle as they watch the fireworks.

**78. Coward**

Usopp doesn't want to be a coward anymore; and a tiny, little part inside Sanji doesn't want him to change since he likes him the way he is.

**79. Locked**

The blond never told a single person what happened in North Blue - and he may never will.

**80. Forgiveness**

Sanji could not care less that these men wanted to kill him just a few minutes ago; They look hungry, so he feeds them.

**81. Bath**

A group bath always turned out to be an adventure for the Mugiwara Crew.

**82. Denial**

The training after the incident on Thriller Bark was more a graving for pain than an actual attempt of improvement.

**83. Grouching**

Chopper didn't stop screeching when he saw Sanji's bruised, almost broken legs that he tried to hide from him.

**84. Snap**

The one and only time Sanji snapped at Nami was when she tried forbidding him to give a starving boy food because it is too expensive.

**85. Name**

"I come from North Blue. That's all I can tell you!," Sanji's boy-ish voice sounded regretful and ashamed. He waited for Zeff to throw him out, but he gave him a drying cloth instead.

**86. Heart**

When this feeling is love, why does it hurt so much when Nami turns her back on him?

**87. Joy**

Gathering as much pillows and blankets as he could find, he built a comfortable place where everyone could gather around Robin when she read them her stories - when the black-haired woman saw it, she had tears in her eyes.

**88. Uncomfortable**

Sanji doesn't enjoy undressing in front of other people - he feels exposed this way - but he trusts his nakama.

**89. Lonely**

The night surrounds him like a heavy blanket, emptiness fills his heart; he knew this crew would always be by his side, but Sanji cannot fight loneliness.

**90. Years**

Two years, two years with the okamas… Hell added another new member.

**91. Wounds**

Even if blood drips along his body and pain fogged his vision: He would never allow his enemy to attack his friends.

**92. Laughter**

Usopp's jokes were the funniest of them all, not even Sanji could contain his laughter.

**93. Rumors**

"The strawhats are said to be the most gruesome pirates on the Grand Line, their captain is a sadomasochist maniac," in a close distant, he could hear people talk, but Sanji could only chuckled - thinking about Luffy picking his nose, laughing while doing it.

**94. Sickness**

Sometimes Sanji wonders if he has a rare sickness which makes him fall in love with every woman he sees.

**95. Boy**

Zeff never treated him like a child, but it was the first time in his life, he was not treated like property.

**96. Regret**

'Better off without me anyway' - these words repeated themselves in the blonde's head; if he would have been stronger, Zoro might not had to sacrifice himself.

**97. Competition**

Could Sanji beat Usopp, the master of escape, in a running competition?

**98. Sailor**

Born on a ship, sailed over so many unnamed seas, worked on a floating restaurant for years; a sailor like Sanji does not have another home but the ocean.

**99. Weak**

Never will he forgive the way men mishandled him when he was a child.

**100. Sleep**

When Brook plays a soothing song on his violin, the crew often decides to take a spontaneous nap in the middle of the deck - piled over each other.

_Started: 26th__ of October 2010_

_Finished: 1__st__ of November 2010_

_Just a little something at the end: Anyone here is interested in a story about child!Sanji and Zeff (not yaoi!)? _

_There's a story in my head, but I am not sure if people read these kind of fanfictions! _


	4. 50 sentences: 101 to 150

_Part three - Sentences from 101 to 150. All Sanji-centric again, because I miss the time when he was cool. ^.^ (No, I am joking!) _

_Please comment or point out any spelling or grammar mistakes nicely. Thanks so much for reading!_

**101. Juice**

"It sure looks fresh," Sanji said, holding the unpeeled orange that Luffy handed him as 'Orange juice'.

**102. Snake**

Moving like there are no bones in his body, kicks that sting like poisonous teeth - Sanji's fighting style is animalistic.

**103. Nosebleed**

When looking at Nami in her new bikini, Sanji's nose starts bleeding.

**104. Sulk**

Making fun of his very first creations is one thing, but the old man could have at least tasted it before making the blond boy eat it himself.

**105. Bitter**

Seeing Nami regretting her words left him with a bitter taste in his mouth - not even cigarettes could help him now.

**106. Awakening**

Sanji is not sure if he wants Zoro to wake up to kick his green head in or to make the guilt vanish.

**107. Cold**

Winter islands are just not his thing - and Sanji does not even want to hear any comments about North Blue - so he uses Chopper as a hot water bottle.

**108. Insult **

When the blond saw the hurt glittering in Usopp's eyes after an enemy insulted him, there was no stopping him anymore.

**109. Smartass**

"Feel free to make yourself at home! You can start by cleaning the kitchen!"

**110. Ambition**

Stirring, roasting, frying, baking, mixing, cooking all night and day - there is nothing Sanji wouldn't do for one - only one - praise out of the old fart's mouth.

**111. Costume**

North Blue's traditional wear always made him realize he is not where he should be.

**112. Housewife**

Just once, Franky called him a "housewife" - after kicking him so hard it even hurt himself, this topic was never an option again.

**113. Kiss**

It's just a pillow - but he can imagine anybody.

**114. Ice**

Nami tells the crew that they are heading to a summer island: Sanji starts preparing ice bags for their heads and ice cream for their stomachs right away.

**115. First**

Sometimes people - even his crewmates, or especially his crewmates - tend to forget that he's a cook first and fighter second.

**116. Present**

Was it surprise or shock when the young cook found a wrapped package on his bed after serving hundreds of people their Christmas dinner?

**117. Retreat **

When Sanji's mood gets depressingly low, he seeks refuge in the darkest corner of the _Thousand Sunny_.

**118. Lonely **

More than the throbbing in his head after a peg leg hit it again, it hurts to know that he has no friends to talk to.

**119. Birthday**

February 6th - Sanji sprints through the kitchen to prepare the best cake and greatest feast Robin has ever tasted in her life.

**120. Dogs**

"I like dogs, too, let's exchange recipes," the chef said to the stranger with the dog that just pooped on the sidewalk.

**121. Training**

'Kick it! Kick it even harder!," sweat rolls down his spine, but the thoughts in his head are spinning, driving him to bruise his legs even worse.

**122. Gossip**

Even by the age of 15, he always knew that the other cooks talked shit behind his back - all he could do was putting on a mask, trying to convince himself that he doesn't care.

**123. Letdown**

"When will you learn that sacrificing yourself does not equal protecting the crew?," Zoro's angered shouts were the last words he heard before he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**124. Control**

Sanji tried his best escaping, but the mere sight of Robin and Nami almost made his heart jump out of his chest.

**125. Replacement**

After kicking Luffy's head three times for annoying him, the captain was wise enough to send Usopp instead - Sanji never attacked him as hard.

**126. Sweat**

When he saw sweat rolling off Franky's brows as he worked on a new machine, Sanji was struck by the thought of deeper personalities hidden behind a speedo.

**127. Unsure**

Sanji isn't sure what type of eater he prefers: The ones that gulp without tasting the food or the ones who complain about everything.

**128. Shove**

Sometimes - when Sanji's and Zoro's fighting and bickering got too loud, Usopp screamed at them to stop.

**129. Aid**

Chopper used to be too scared to lecture Sanji about his injuries. He sent someone else instead.

**130. Peace**

A grin spread across his face as he listened to the ocean waves, the sun shining on his golden top.

**131. Concern**

Brook is not good at judging people - but even he noticed that it was not a kick for revenge when Zoro finally has woken up on Thriller Bark.

**132. Drowning**

Water filled up his lungs, an invisible weight pulled on his strong legs - Sanji thought he met his end when suddenly a huge arm with a star tattooed on it reached for his hand.

**133. Rat**

"Sanji, I caught a rat", Luffy hurled, hoping he would get a treat from the chef.

**134. Love**

One of these days, Nami will realize how much she wants to go on a date with Sanji, so the blond dresses himself the best every day - just in case.

**135. Hungry**

Sanji failed to realize how hungry he was while pealing potatoes - until the old man put a plate full of his favorite food on front of him.

**136. Then**

Deep inside, Sanji just hoped that his past wouldn't catch up on him one day.

**137. Later**

When Sanji starts babbling about different things, Robin usually just smiles - later, she will read a book where all the French words are explained.

**138. Good**

Everyone needs to defend their food from Luffy. Sanji often kicks him, but they all know that it makes him feel good.

**139. Lightweight**

After just one glass of wine, Sanji already felt tipsy.

**140. Holding on**

"Just don't stop breathing," was all he could think of when the pain oozing from his wounds got almost too much to bear.

**141. Wish**

"I want to live," even though Robin's words broke his heart, her tears poked up his fire.

**142. Swollen**

When other kids complained about bruises, all Sanji could think of were the broken bones and swollen flesh he received as a child.

**143. Silence**

Often enough, the blond boy didn't know when to shut up, but when Zeff grunted at him to be quiet and stay back, his mouth shut with an audible snap.

**144. Pile**

Every single member of the strawhat crew likes to sleep in a pile, on top of each other, shoulder to shoulder, head to foot - it doesn't matter at all.

**145. Question**

Should he tell the others that Zorro just ran off in a different - definitely not the right - direction?

**146. Story**

Usopp is - no doubt - the best story teller in human history, sometimes, it makes even Sanji listen soundlessly.

**147. Hands**

Just because he never uses them, doesn't mean he doesn't know HOW to use them.

**148. Zero**

No hope was left for a blond boy on a lonely rock; with no food to nourish, his life fades to zero.

**149. Glass**

"If you think I can't see right through you, you are wrong," there was non of his captain's usual cheerfulness in his voice; of course, Luffy noticed his cook starving himself when everyone else failed to.

**150. Sacrifice**

Sanji did not care that the force of the avalanche could have killed him.


End file.
